Rise of the God of Fairy Tail
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: Summary is in the start of the first chapter. I do not own neither Naruto, Fairy Tail, or any other additional character traits/Techniques/or anything along those lines


**New challenge (Possible story in the future if I take it upon myself to continue writing differently) for you.**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had been transported to Earthland after his battle against Kaguya. Sasuke promised to look after the village, though he had to beat into his thick skull, and now a new adventure had begun. After doing some research he found he could, still, use the five elements. So he decides to learn the art of god slaying. What new things will he experience when he finds the most rowdy guild in all of Fiore, come find out. Pairing: Naruto x Mira, Naruto x Erza x Ur._

 _God Slayer Naruto: Earth, Wind/Sky, Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, Lava, Poison, More may be added._

* * *

The man gave a stretch to wake himself. How long had it been, two-three years since he arrived here in this new world. He shrugged and got up out of bed showing his naked form. A long feminine arm moved under the covers followed by a drowsy moan requesting him to come back to bed. The man looked back and gave a small chuckle as he watched the woman turn over into the spot he had just left and snuggle in deeper, her long white hair pooling around her bare top. The man stood at an impressive height of six foot even compared to her five foot eight frame. He looked around for his clothes so he could get to work for the day as he was busy.

When he found his outfit he quickly dressed before he walked back over to the beauty that was still asleep in his bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left. His outfit consisted of a skin tight shirt with no sleeves showing off his large muscular frame. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of his upper back. His pants were dark blue while he wore black shoes. He also had a necklace made of sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. This was Naruto Uzumaki the God of Shinobi, jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tailed demon fox.

Closing the door softly the blonde made his way to his place of employment, the Fairy Tail Guild. Walking in he cracked his neck and looked to see the old man that had helped him out greatly when he first arrived in this world, Master Makarov. Naruto nodded "Morning old man." Naruto said as he greeted Makarov. Makarov nodded back "Morning my boy. So I see you kept Mira in bed. What not enough love to go around?" he asked jokingly. Naruto snorted "Hardly. If anything I was exhausted by the twelfth round. I honestly don't see how that's possible as I'm a stamina freak from the lowest pits of hell." Naruto replied to the old man with a chuckle.

Makarov shrugged "One of the many wonders a man shall never know as the secret of women is a trick none have figured out." the old man said. Naruto shrugged "Wise words coming from you." Naruto responded as he washed a mug. Naruto and Mira's relationship was one of the hottest talks in the world due to how beautiful the white haired beauty was, and just how powerful Naruto was with his large repertoire of spells, and his magic, when he fought. In fact a lot of people thought it would be he who would become the next Guild Master for the Fairy Tail guild. Naruto however just wanted to live as a normal wizard and work for his things instead of getting everything on a silver platter.

Naruto finished washing the mug and set it down to start cleaning another one. Makarov sat in silence watching the blonde work to clean. He never asked for much, unless it was ramen, and he was a damn fine wizard. Naruto finished the dishes and sat down with a sigh just as the first wizards began walking in through the doors. Naruto waved to Cana as he pulled out a barrel of his Myoboku Sake, which he learned to make from Gamabunta, and she gratefully took over to a table and began to drink it with gusto. Naruto then watched as Natsu and Happy walked in and sat at the bar. Naruto knowing what the dragon slayer and his friend wanted pulled out several trays of food for them.

Mira chose this time to walk into the guildhall. Naruto waved to his girlfriend who smiled in return as she walked behind the guild. Giving her a quick kiss he stepped out from behind the bar and sat down next to Natsu to relax a bit. When he feels he has had enough relaxation Naruto looks to Mira "Hey Mira-chan can I get some breakfast?" he asked the lovely woman. Mira smiled and nodded her head and went to fix her lover some food to eat. Naruto looked to Natsu "So Natsu did you find any ground on that rumor Vijeeter gave you?" he asked the pink haired teen. Natsu shook his head "Nah, I went to the place he said it was supposed to be, but it was a dead end." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Well it was a long shot anyways right Natsu?" he asked the pink haired teen. Natsu huffed "Yeah, but I was hoping it was true. I've been searching for Igneel for so long now... I just wish I could see him again." the teenager said to Naruto. Said blonde just pat him on the shoulder "Don't worry Natsu you'll find your father one of these days." he said to Natsu. The blue cat that accompanied Natsu shook his head "We know that Naruto. It's just that even though we followed the rumor we didn't find Igneel." the cat said getting a chuckle from Naruto in the process. Just what was so funny to the blonde.

And as if he was reading their mind he elaborated "Well you may not have found Igneel, but you guys did a good thing by stopping that guy from making off with them innocent women and our newest member. Not to mention you brought Macao back for little Romeo. If that's not good enough then I honestly don't know what is." the blonde sage said to them. Natsu scoffed "You're an SS-Class wizard Naruto, one of the candidates for the Ten Wizard Saints if a position opens up, why would any of that matter to you." the rosette said rudely. Naruto scowled at Natsu "Two things Natsu. First lose the attitude or I'll make you lose it, and trust me you don't want that." he said.

He continued "Second since when do titles and prestige ever matter in the world? I mean all it takes is the knowledge and the skill to make something happen and there you go." Naruto told Natsu. Natsu shrugged "Like it matters." he grumbled in return to Naruto. Naruto shook his head. If the brat wanted to brood like a damned emo then let him. He'd have to grow up sooner or later, and when he did he would be there to laugh his ass off at him. At this time Lisanna and Elfman, who were Mira's younger siblings, showed up and sat at the bar. Naruto greeted the two Strauss siblings with a wave as Mira came out of the kitchen with his breakfast.

Setting the plate down in front of him Naruto gave her a chaste kiss, making some of the men growl in jealousy, before sitting back down to eat. Lisanna was the youngest of the three siblings and was also the most compassionate. He had been wondering around when he had encountered them as they, Mira and Lisanna, were trying to stop Elfman when he was on a rampage after he failed to do a full body take over with a powerful monster. As Elfman went to strike her down Naruto had arrived and saved the young woman from being killed by her elder brother. After stopping Elfman Naruto had proceeded to patch the three of them up where they could travel.

This was also the time Naruto and Mira began to get to know each other better as she became a model shortly after Elfman's fiasco before they began dating. Elfman was a gentle soul that was more likely to call you a man than try and hurt you out of spite. Quickly finishing the meal he let out a belch "Ah my compliments to the chef." Naruto said as he rubbed his full belly. That was a delicious meal. Mira gave a slight giggle as she watched her boyfriend play around a bit. She leaned on the counter "Neh Naruto-kun since you don't have a busy schedule maybe you can stay and help me here at the bar." she said to the lovable blonde.

Naruto shook his head "Sorry Mira-chan, but we're running low on Jewel and I need to do some work or else we won't be able to pay the rent." he told th buxom white haired beauty. Mira pouted "Moh but that's no fair I want to spend time with you." she said clearly not liking the idea of her boyfriend leaving her alone for that long. Naruto stood up and went to the request board. At this time Loke came running in. Looking at Naruto he gave a wave "Sup Naruto been a while hasn't it?" he asked jokingly. Naruto however deadpanned "It's been a day Loke, not all that long if you ask me." Naruto told the playboy of Fairy Tail eliciting a laugh from Loke.

Loke scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I know, but I came to tell you _she's_ back from her last job." he said nervously. The second everyone heard the word 'she's back' they all began to scramble around to tidy up the guild where it looked nice. The new girl Lucy looked around confused as to why everyone was running around trying to clean the guildhall up where it was all nice and neat. She then looked to Mira "Why is everyone running around like a chicken with their heads cut off?" she asked the lovely model. Mira gave a laugh "It's because our strongest female is returning. Erza the Titania of Fairy Tail." she said with a chirp.

"Oh it's normal. Erza Scarlet our beloved Titania and Queen of the Fairies is quite strict and acts as an enforcer when the Master is gone. What you're seeing is quite tame to the several times I've seen her go bezerk when someone *Cough* Mira *Cough* destroyed her beloved cheesecake." Naruto told her. "Not like you're any different when it comes to your ramen noodles." Mira muttered. "Oi I'm not that bad." Naruto said as Mira giggled. "Oh don't say that. We all know you are twice as bad as Erza is when someone spills your ramen." Mira said. Naruto pouted "You're so mean to me Mira-chan." he said with a upset voice.

The sight of a redhead clad in steel armor carrying a giant horn on her shoulder caused Lucy to raise an eyebrow. She sat it down with a ***Thump*** and spoke in a silken voice "I have returned." and then spoke in a voice not so silk like. "Now I have heard that some of you have been slacking off in your duties. The Master may not care.. BUT I DO." she yelled out. She then began to point at people and order them around before her eyes landed on Naruto where her face quickly went red as her hair. She then gave a wave "H-hello Naruto-kun." she said with a chirp in her voice. Naruto chuckled "Hey Erza-chan." he said to the lovely redhead.

Lucy was confused as heck. One second Erza was ripping everyone in the guild a new rear end, but now she was acting like a highschool girl with a crush. She looked to Naruto "Ok what's going on? I mean seriously just a second ago she was tearing the guild a new one, but she sees you and she acts like a schoolgirl with a crush." she said pointing out the obvious. Naruto snorted "Well I am allowed to talk with my girlfriend aren't I?" he asked shocking her. Her eyes went wide "Wait I thought Mirajane was your girlfriend." she said clearly confused which caused Mira, Naruto and Erza to give a laugh at her confusion. What was so funny to them?

Lucy put a hand on her hip "At least explain to me what you meant." she said to her fellow blond. Naruto calmed himself "Well if you had read in the Sorcerer's Weekly several months ago you would have found that I was granted permission by the Magic Council to rebuild the nearly dead Uzumaki clan. Unfortunately I was already dating Mira-chan at the time so I was still rather faithful to her until she offered me the idea of sharing myself between her and Erza-chan. My mother was a natural redhead and I like the color red so I was quickly attracted to her. I still have no idea on how Mira managed to talk Erza into sharing me with her, and personally I don't wanna." he told the Heartfilia woman.

Lucy was blushing up a storm now. Naruto was dating two of the most prominent women of Fairy Tail and acting like it was no big deal. Naruto stood up and went over to the redhead and gave her a gentle hug before he walked the armored redhead bac over to the bar and sat next to Lucy and the Strauss siblings. Naruto motioned to Lucy "Erza-chan this is Lucy she is our newest member." he sad introducing Lucy to his other girlfriend. Lucy gave a wave "H-hi Erza my name is Lucy, please treat me well." she said nervously which made Naruto chuckle at the way she spoke. Erza nodded her head "Welcome Lucy hope you enjoy your stay in Fairy Tail." the redhead told Lucy.

Naruto clapped his hands together "Well now that the introductions are done best get a mission." he said before he left to go upstairs. There were three missions labeled S-Class in which only wizards of S-Class rank could undertake. The first one read-

 **SS-Rank**

 **URGENT! NEED ASSISTANCE!**

 **We want someone to come help lift the curse that has befallen our lovely island and request a wizard that is not afraid of curses or ghosts.**

 **Warning: Please accept before the end of the week**

 **500,000,000J as well as a rare Golden Celestial Key**

The second one read-

 **S-Rank**

 **Help Wanted**

 **There is a group of bandits trying to steal legendary artifacts from a sacred tomb. We need immediate assistance before it is too late!**

 **Warning: Please accept before the 7th of July**

 **8,000,000J**

While the final request read-

 **S-Rank**

 **Request of assistance**

 **There is a gaggle of Wyverns terrorizing the town and we need someone to exterminate them.**

 **Warning: Please accept by the 5th of July**

 **10,000,000J**

Naruto seeing that the one for Galuna Island was a double S-Rank with such a high reward made him quickly grab the flyer and read over it. He gave a whistle at the reward. He wasn't no Celestial Wizard but he knew Lucy would appreciate the fact he got her a gift, not that he was trying to court her as he already had Mira and Erza, and a large income to set them up for several months without having to do any actual labor. Nodding his head head walked back downstairs and handed the flyer to Mirajane with a grin on his face "Oi Mira I got one." Naruto said to the lovely white haired beauty he called his lover and friend, but mainly lover.

Mira read it and nodded her head "Alright one SS-Class job taken by one Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be sure to write it down in the job ledger to let the other guilds know it's been taken." she said and Naruto nodded his head. Mira then remembered something "Oh and Naruto-kun Erza just teamed up with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to take down the Eisenwald guild and stop them from doing something." she said. Naruto nodded his head "Well that sounds like red so I guess I should finish this as quickly as possible before they get hurt. I'll see you when I get back ok." he said and she nodded her head showing she did. With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Arriving at the port Naruto began asking people where Galuna Island was located, but nobody wanted to comply. Luckily he found someone nice enough to give him a lift when he found out that he was going to help. Although he didn't like it when the rogue wave came out of nowhere and smashed the boat he was on and nearly knocked him out. He managed to reach the shore unharmed, but that didn't mean he liked how he got there. "So, this is the village?" He then walked up to the gates and saw a sign that said: **"Keep Out"** in bold letters. "Hello? Is there anyone there? Could you open the gate?" he called out in an attempt to get someone's attention.

Two people looked over the top of the gate. "Who are you?" one of them asked the blond. Looking up Naruto saw a guard and released a sigh. "I am Naruto Uzumaki S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail I am here on behalf of Fairy Tail for the job." he yelled up to the guard. "Show me your guildmark first as well as the mission statement." he ordered the blond. Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal his white guildmark showing he was a mage of Fairy Tail before he then lifted up the flyer. Upon seeing both The guard called out "Let him in." and the gates began to open. The gate started to open. "Come in. We'll get the mayor." the guard said.

Walking into the village, he waited for the mayor to appear. After a few minutes, he showed up and greeted the blond. "Welcome to Garuna Island, please heed our troubles..." he said. He then proceeded to explain the village's problems. "Which is why I had to kill my son... Bobo." He said sadly and showed him a picture of Bobo. Naruto stiffened. _'That's that sailor guy that brought me here! He was a g-ghost!_ ' the blond thought. Don't get the wrong idea, but ghosts and spirits scared him... except for Grandpa Sage's. The mayor continued. "If this goes on, we will all become engulfed in darkness and become demons." he told Naruto.

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto said. The old man pointed up. "Then please, destroy the moon." he told Naruto as he pointed up revealing a purple moon. However it was his tenant Kurama that suddenly spoke up startling him as he had been silent for the past several months as he slept peacefully within his mindscape. ' **Naruto. These people are demons, they don't become demons. I feel something in the air that is meddling with their minds. There is some kind of cursed being on this island.'** Kurama sent his thoughts to Naruto. Naruto nodded to show he understood. While he didn't like the idea of the supernatural, he needed the money to pay for the bills.

"You want me to destroy the moon for 500,000,000 Jewels, sorry but that sounds impossible." Naruto said with a sad look. He would be facing a lot of shit if he destroyed the moon, and he would be needing more money than that to do the job. It would take a lot of power to destroy the... purple? moon. "We can raise the reward to 700,000,000 Jewels, but no higher than that, and a golden key." Moka said with an excited look, since Naruto was not saying no, just that he needed more money for his efforts. Naruto shrugged as that was a heap of cash that could basically settle him for a whole year with Mira and Erza.

Naruto cleared his throat "Well you got yourself a deal. However I need you guy's to back away as I use my... magic to destroy the moon." he told them. They back a bit away and Naruto motioned for them to keep going. When he was satisfied Naruto looked inside his mind at his friend _"You ready to do this?"_ he asked the fox. Kurama shrugged **"I don't know if it'll work, I mean this is the moon for god's sake Naruto. However I always wanted to try it so let's rock."** the powerful fox grinned to his blonde partner. Naruto's body glowed gold surprising the villagers before suddenly the gold aura expanded before shaping itself into a gigantic fox with nine tails.

Kurama aimed his head at the moon and opened his mouth. Naruto held his hands up with spread fingers and raw energy began to appear and the two friends began to balance the raw energy in a 8:2 ratio to form the almighty bijuudama that they would use to destroy the moon with a single strike. The sphere of energy forced the villagers to their knees by the amount of energy it was giving off, and it was still growing. Bigger and bigger it grew until it was nearly three times the size of Kurama. With that Naruto then began to compress it until it was so dense the ground cratered underneath the powerful fox. Kurama opened his mouth and... ate the sphere of energy causing his cheeks to puff out.

Several seconds later the fox released a powerful beam of light that gave off a powerful shockwave causing a large amount of trees to fall as the beam headed straight up to the moon without stopping for nothing. The attack went straight through the purple moon and a barrier over the island broke and the sky turned normal. The people on the island fully turned into demons and regained their memories. That was when the all noticed the attack was still going to the actual moon. It just kept going and going until people all over Fiore saw the attack hit the moon and punch straight through it, and when the attack disappeared they saw that the moon was no more. Naruto dismissed Kurama and looked to his clients "Mission accomplished." and he collapsed as he had forgotten what it was like to use Kurama's power as it was severely draining on him.

-Meanwhile in Fiore with Team Natsu-

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled as a huge beam like attack from the sea destroyed the moon. Natsu and Grey had their jaws dropped at the familiar signature of the power. That was the exact same signature that Naruto gave off! One minute they were fighting some guy from the dark guild Eisenwald for possession of Lullaby, and now when they turned the people they were fighting had run away in anger. Erza smirked as she knew it was just like Naruto to do something like that. "I wanna fight Naruto now more than ever!" Natsu yelled as he got over his funk. Happy flew next to him and landed on his head. "But you would lose Natsu." Happy chirped happily.

-On Galuna Island-

Leon was pissed. He had finally harnessed the Moon Drip, only for the blonde wizard to destroy the source they needed for it which made him angry. _'Damn you whoever you are. I will get stronger and find you, and then I will crush you for taking my revenge from me.'_ the ice wizard thought in anger as he and his group made plans to return to their guild Lamia Scale. He would get his revenge one day, and he wouldn't stop until it was fulfilled. A young woman with short hair had watched the man destroy the moon with wide eyes. Never before had she thought that someone could destroy the moon with such ease in their life, but yet here was a person with more than enough power to do so.

 _'That power... is amazing! If I can get you to help me bring back Zeref-sama then we can make a perfect world. Even without Zeref-sama I will have you and we can make a perfect world together... Naruto Uzumaki. Your power will be mine to command.'_ a dark, straight haired girl with a dark smirk thought as she left to go tell her master about a new way to get to Zeref the Dark mage. With him by her side the world was as good as hers, and nothing was going to change that outcome. Not Jellal, Hades, the Seven Deadly Kin, Magic Council in Erza, or the world. The Grand Magic World would be ruled by her and the downed blonde before her.

"Damn am I tired. I think I am nearly at empty now. What about you Kurama?" Naruto asked through his panting. Naruto had a smile on his face at his newest accomplishment. Seriously, who could say they destroyed the moon? **"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"** Kurama yelled before he realized there was only one moon and they just destroyed it. Naruto then noticed the crying villagers, and smiled at the joyful tears that fell from their eyes. Naruto looked and saw a demonized Bobo coming down from the sky and getting hugged by the leader of the village. That was a nice thing to see as it caused him to smile more.

"Young man! Is there anything we can do to repay you for the great deed you have done for us?" Moka asked as the demonized old man smiled to him. "Pay me, and maybe give me a place to sleep for the night." he said to Moka. Moka nodded his head "Alright lad, we will have your money and key ready in the morning. We have no use for all that money anyway." the demon said with a chuckle. "Thanks... I am going to pass out now." Naruto said as he passed out backwards and landed on his back and began to snore. "Such a powerful young lad. I can't wait to see how strong he becomes in the future." Bobo said as his father Moka nodded in agreement.

It was only once in a hundred years you met a person that was literally born into the roll of a powerhouse. The last time it happened was when Zeref was born and that was hundreds of years ago. "Powerful indeed." Moka repeated as he left to go prepare the award. The next morning Naruto woke up with a stretch and smacked his lips. Kurama had went back to sleep, and wouldn't wake up for a while, so he was left alone or he would annoy Naruto for several days. Looking to the left he spotted a rather large sack and saw several bills sticking out showing that it was his reward for doing the job he had been paid to do, and that was a lot of money.

Beside the bag was a small box which held the golden key. Naruto pocketed the small item and hefted the bag of cash onto his shoulder. He had one last thing that he wanted to do on this island. Kurama had told him that he had sensed and found a demon encased in ice, but when he tried to peer past the ice to look at the demon he found out it was actually a powerful woman. He did not know her name or her story, but that did not matter. Naruto was going to revive the barely living Ice woman. Now that would be a story worth telling to the wizards at Fairy Tail. As a sage Naruto had the ability to do so, moreso with his Six Paths Senjutsu.

Naruto and a small summoned Kurama were both standing in front of a very large Ice spell better known as **Ice Shell**. A spell that used the user's life force and sealed away both the user and it's target into ice made from the body of the user, while keeping them in a semi-alive state. Naruto slapped Kurama on the back of his head when he was about to spit fire at it. That would just end up killing her. **"So how are we going to get her out of there?"** Kurama asked as Naruto sat down and started to enter Sage Mode. He felt out the ice and found that it was sucking the life force out of the demon, and that it was nearly finished with it's job. The moment it finished was when the girl in there would die.

"First I need to restore her life force with my Sky God Healing Magic, otherwise she will die anyway. From what I can sense she is also missing her leg, or at least it was injured." Naruto said as he let some of the gathered Eternano he had flow through the ice. It greedily sucked it up until it had taken away Naruto's Sage Mode. Naruto huffed from the exhaustion from going into Sage Mode before he regained his breath. _"Okay, that was a start. Bad idea on my part, but a start."_ Naruto thought as he felt the ice woman regain a small portion of the power she took. Naruto felt the ice try and suck up Kurama before he was tossed back.

 **"Damn ice was trying to suck up my greatness."** Kurama said before Naruto sent him a chuckle. For a fox Kurama really was not very fluffy, and the only part even remotely fluffy was his tails. " **Sky God's Healing**." Naruto said calmly as he placed a glowing palm on the ice and restored her main life force, while making sure to keep the energy away from the demon. It would not do to give that thing new life when it was so close to death. Naruto did not want to be responsible for releasing a demon. He was already lucky that the moon he destroyed did not really change anything on the planet, since the Eternano in the air kept everything the same. The only change was the fact that now instead of a moon the spot it had been now had stars in it's place.

Kurama just found it funny that he was considered the reincarnation of the Sage that made him and he destroyed a moon when the original Sage of Six Paths created the moon on his world. Naruto felt a shift in the ice as the area his hand was touching got darker, and he could see the magic in the ice slowly moving to the location of his hand and piece themselves together in the shape of an adult female's body. The body was missing her left leg, but not to a fatal extent. She would need a prosthetic limb if this worked, but that was not to bad. If he and Kurama worked together with another healing mage it might be possible to grow her a new one.

Naruto was just not smart enough to correctly grow body parts. Naruto felt the pull on his power get thicker as he stopped moving and allowed Eternano to enter his system again and add to the healing. The magic collected more as flesh started forming on the outside of the ice. Like she was coming out of the ice itself. _'Don't lose focus Naruto, or the woman will die.'_ Naruto thought as her head fully came out and was hanging limply, but her breath was there so that was good. Naruto blushed when he realized his hand was were her chest was going to come out and was about to take his hand off before he remembered that would kill her.

"Kurama, breath a stream of fire on the ground in front of the ice. The rising heat will be good for her at this point. Stop after a minute or two." Naruto stated as he and Kurama kept working. He could feel his arming burning up from the prolonged combination of Sage Arts and Healing. He grit his teeth and withstood the pain as parts of his arm started to turn red from the stress and burning he was putting himself through. Naruto knew that he was stressing his body by combining two very different arts, and he stressed it further when he added Chakra to the mix. He watched as her leg reformed in the ice, and he guessed that the three mixing energies were making her a copy of her lost leg.

That was not the only thing it was doing, since Naruto was connected to her he could feel chakra pathways forming in her reforming body. Her body was about half way out of the ice when Naruto blushed at her full nudity. He guessed that he could not make clothes out of ice, either that or she was naked before she used her spell to seal the demon in the ice. Kurama had already finished his job and was playing the his new pet demon tree. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama, but did not blame him. Kurama hated humans that weren't Naruto, and he had just started warming up to Naruto's three students.

 **"She's crowning."** Kurama stated, but Naruto took a deep breath and sent him flying out of the cave and down the stairs with a breath of wind. He had just gotten to the top of her breasts and shifted his hand so it would be dead center to her body without taking it off the statue. The red stops in his arm had torn open slightly and his red life giving liquid was being spilt on the ground. Naruto ignored it in favor of slowing the healing process. He was at the most difficult part of the healing and he needed to take his time or he might make her heart explode. ***Thump Thump*** Naruto felt her heart beating strongly and smiled.

He was taking a certain joy in hearing the fact she was going to be okay, but he frowned as he was hit with another wave of anger. This island was so corrupted that it was making him angrier the longer he stayed here. His Sage Training made him much more in tune with nature, and the anger that this area had was like poison to his attitude. He snapped out of his thought when she started coughing and opened her eyes. Her arms and half her body was still in the ice, but she was awake again. "I'm alive?" the woman asked as Naruto looked awkward. Healing a nude girl when she was sleeping was one thing, but healing an awake one made him feel like a pervert.

"Don't move to much lady. If you don't want to be cut in half don't move and let me finish reviving you." Naruto ordered as she looked at him curiously, taking note of how he was avoiding looking down. That was when she noticed she was naked, and his hand was on her heart... touching her breast. "Did you know a little boy named Gray?" The woman asked sadly. She had no idea how long she was sealed, and for all she knew it could have been thousands of years. She was surprised she was even awake, but was not unhappy. The pure loneliness she felt in that ice was torture. Naruto snorted at the woman, as she must have been in the ice for several years.

"The only Gray I know joined Fairy Tail awhile back. You have been out of this world for awhile lady. You are really lucky, because you only had about three more days before you kicked the bucket. Anyway, Gray has gotten some nice friends to back him up. You would be proud of your son." Naruto said as the woman laughed lowly. "I am Ur, Gray's magic teacher, not his mother. If he has found a nice guild to be part of I am happy for him." Ur said as Naruto smiled. The bond between a master and pupil was akin to family, even if they did not want to admit it. "So what are you going to do when I get you out of here." Naruto asked as he made sure to keep his eye on the progress he was making.

He had just gotten to the belly button, and from here on he would need to make sure that he watched so he did not screw up an artery and make her bleed out. "Well the first thing I would do if go stargazing and watch the moon again." Ur said before she noticed Naruto's sheepish look. "You might want to think of something else. Last night I destroyed the moon on accident. Have you thought of anything else. Why don't you join Fairy Tail since Gray is there?" Naruto asked as Ur shook her head to clear her ears. She could believe it, but it was pretty impressive to hear it. She could feel the overflowing power he had in his as it flowed into her.

"Mavrov and I have unpleasant history and I have some views that are against the guild code. That and Gray does not need me to look after him anymore, so it would be best that I go to a different guild. What guild do you belong to?" Ur asked as a hint of pink dusted her cheeks. Naruto had abs that full grown men would kill for, and he was only eighteen of she had to guess. "Oh... I'm from Fairy Tail as well, and I can ask Makarov to let you in. I am sure you would fit right in, you could even have your own room in the guild." Naruto offered as Ur thought it over. It sounded very nice, and if she joined a guild she could watch the kids of the guild grow and take part in their lives.

Maybe even teach them a thing or two about magic. "Tell me a little more about yourself and I might consider it." Ur said as she tested to see if he would give her information. She would not be with a guild that kept secrets. "I guess that's fair. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born in a country that I need to keep the location of secret for reason I can't tell you... I left on terms that aren't ideal. I came to this country recently and joined Fairy Tail about two or so years ago after arriving. I use **Sky God Slayer Magic, Earth God Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Lightning God Slayer Magic, and Water God Slayer Magic, Chakra and Ninjutsu"** he said.

"And I am what my people call a Sage. A man that is linked with nature and can call on it's strength to aid my own. I mastered this art to a level that surpassed my old perverted master, who was like the family I never had. My best friend is a demon of SSS-class strength that hates humans that aren't personally vouched for by me. My dream is to make Fairy Tail the best guild in the world, and then rebuild my clan and rebuild my village in this country." Naruto answered as honestly as he could, while telling half truths. "What are **Chakra** and **Ninjutsu**?" Ur asked in confusion. She had heard and read about over four hundred different kinds of magic, and had never even seen a mention of either of those.

"Chakra is the more powerful version of magic. While magic is made from your body filling your Eternano container with Eternano, Chakra is made inside the body by naturally combining both physical and spiritual energy, and has many uses. One of which is called ninjutsu, the art of manipulating chakra into the form you want. In the average case Chakra is three times more potent than magic, but in my case it is twenty times more potent. " he told Ur. Seeing her nod he continued a bit more "It can actually be used to power magic items as well." Naruto said as Ur listened with an extremely interest look on her face. "Do you know any other magic types?" Ur asked excitedly.

Naruto looked down in embarrassment. "Several actually. I can use Ice, Lava, Steam, Sand, Acid, Ink, and Clone." Naruto said sheepishly. "That sounds incredible, so I guess you have yourself a new guild member." Ur said nicely as Naruto looked to see how far he was. He was about an inch from her crotch and could see that she was a clean shaven woman. "I do wonder how the council is going to take you getting rid of the moon?" Ur asked herself as Naruto laughed. "They will likely send me an invitation to join the Wizard Saints again, and I have broken no rules. The person that requested this mission asked me to get rid of the moon, and the council is very fond of my way of doing things." he said.

This caused Ur to laugh a little bit, but Naruto continued to speak on what he knew "If they are as corrupt as I think they may be they are going to try and get me into a position of power to scare the other guilds into acting right. This world is run by Eternano, so the moon won't even be missed in the first place. Also I caused no property damage, and now there are more stars in the sky so this will increase my popularity." Naruto said getting a chuckle from the woman. The blonde shrugged his shoulders "They already know that I am in full control of my power, unlike my fellow Ace Gildarts." Naruto said fully confident he was right.

This council was to much like his old one in Konoha, and he knew how to get around them easily enough. "You sound sure of yourself there." Ur commented as she covered her exposed breasts and womanhood. Now all that was left were her legs, and the process would be complete. "I have dealt with these kinds of people. Also, once they find out that people can use the moon to make moon drip and unseal demons they will be glad that I destroyed it." Naruto said as Ur felt the confidence roll off of him. Then she felt something fill her body that was not suppose to be there. "I feel... stronger." Ur said as she felt the side effect of her... special unfreezing.

"That is because you now, unlike other mages, also have chakra in your body. Since I had to make parts of your body from scratch I needed to infuse you with my chakra, and now your body will make it's own. I will train you in how to use it later on." Naruto said with a shrug. "Sounds interesting." Ur said with a shrug of her own. The she felt herself fall forward and being caught by Naruto. Ur... was free once again. And with that he had freed the lovely maiden from her slumber and it was time to return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

-God Slayer spells Naruto will know-

 **Earth God Slayer Magic:**

 **Earth God's: Bellow**

 **Earth God's: Herculean Earth Strike (Creates Earthquake)**

 **Earth God's: Impenetrable Wall (Creates a Wall of iron hard earth not easily breached)**

 **Earth God's: Fissure Kick (Creates Fissure)**

 **Earth God's: Retrace (Repairs any damage done to landscape such as pollution, explosions ETC)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Blessings of Mother Gaia (Lifts a large section of earth into the air before it falls down decimating a part of the landscape)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Ground Gladius (Naruto raises a foot before it is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Rising Meteor (Naruto pulls his hands close to his body before pushing out and upwards over his head erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below his opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Crushing Wave (Naruto extends his arm, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to assault his target.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Prison Grip (Naruto clenches his fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Palm Flowing Strike (Naruto slams his palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble.)**

* * *

 **Sky God Slayer Magic:**

 **Sky God's: Bellow**

 **Sky God's: Dance**

 **Sky God's: Boreas**

 **Sky God's: Shredding Wave (Similar to the Rasenshuriken with the exception of killing, but is more along the lines of perverse)**

 **Sky God's: Healing**

 **Sky God's: Second Sky Arrow**

 **Sky God's: Uprising Current (Creates a twister that throws the enemy into the air)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Divine Uprising (Creates a series of twisters)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds**

* * *

 **Fire God Slayer Magic:**

 **Fire God's: Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Fire God's: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Fire God's: Fireball**

 **Fire God's: Explosive Flame**

 **Fire God's: Scythe**

 **Fire God's: Kagutsuchi**

 **Fire God's: Supper**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Hell's Wrath (Creates several meteor's to fall from the sky encased in black flame's)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Rebirth of Nirvana (Set's a large portion of the land on fire burning it to ash)**

* * *

 **Water God Slayer Magic:**

 **Water God's: Bellow**

 **Water God's: Water Prison**

 **Water God's: Severing Wave**

 **Water God's: Titan's Bellow (Enhanced Water God Bellow)**

 **Water God's: Tsunami**

 **Water God's: Impenetrable Sea-Wall (Creates thick wall of water)**

 **Water God's: Dragon (Water Dragon Bullet)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Water Wasteland (Flood's the area until everyone is underwater)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Water God (Susanoo made of Water)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Tornado of Water (Creates a spinning water vortex around Naruto. The water vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack.)**

* * *

 **Lightning God Slayer Magic:**

 **Lightning God's: Bellow**

 **Lightning God's: Lightning Blade (Kakashi's Raikiri)**

 **Lightning God's: Charged Particle Cannon**

 **Lightning God's 120 mm Black Lightning Cannon**

 **Lightning God's: Black Panther (Darui's Black Panther from the Anime)**

 **Lighting** **God's: Black Dragon (Lightning Dragon Projectile)**

 **Lightning God's: Rain (Causes bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky in a destructive blast)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God (Creates large scale storm with massive damage causing effects)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm (Ten Tail's Cataclysm)**

 **God Slayer Secret Art: Typhoon Dragon Bullet (Combines Sky/Water/Lightning God Slayer Magic into a gigantic Dragon that causes untold destruction)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head (Allows Naruto to manipulate the weather and subsequent forces of nature, such as the flow of the wind, the tides of the oceans, the formation of the clouds, and the shifts made by the earth; allowing him to actually generate forth a storm of unparalleled magnitude.)**


End file.
